Shower
by Path Walker
Summary: Sometimes, things are more than they seem. One shot


Shower by Path Walker

It had been another hard day for Paradime's top negotiator. After another kidnapping case, he was feeling rather dirty.

Roger Smith walked into his opulent mansion to find Norman, his faithful butler dealing with his motorcycle and other dealings. 

" Hello master Roger." Said Norman in his classic English accent. " What would you like for dinner this evening?"

"Nothing in particular." Roger responded dusting some filth from his once spotless suit. "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

"Of course master Roger."

*****

Dorothy wandered the halls of the Smith household with a new fervor. A strange light danced in her eyes as she looked over every aspect of the house. _I never knew it could be this wonderful_. She thought as she silently wandered. Of course, many things were still the same: Such as her unquenchable curiosity. But she never had tasted tea like that until today. She no longer could just discern temperature, but actually felt cold in the large house. She wiggled her bare feet on the black tiled floor and could not hold back a smile as she walked she passed a room she never had a use for: The bathroom.

She remembered once asking Norman what its purpose was. Unlike Roger however, Norman never thought her questions silly of answered with uncertainty.

"Why this room is for taking care of bodily needs." Norman answered. "Such as getting rid of waste our bodies make and washing in the shower." He said pointing to it.

Now as Dorothy stared at the door, her curiosity was peaked. _I wonder what it would feel like?_ She thought entering the room. 

*****

Roger, clad in his robe with his towel in hand, headed for the bathroom. As he approached, he heard the shower running.

"I guess Norman decided to start the shower for me." He said aloud as he entered the bathroom.

*****

Dorothy marveled in the feel of it. The hot water running off her back as she lathered with soap. _Now I can see why Roger spends so much time in here_. She thought as she lathered her hair as well. A quite, content sigh escaped her lips as she continued to shower.

*****

__

What was that? Roger thought. He could swear he heard something. He waited a minute for the sound to repeat itself. When it didn't, he assumed it was his imagination. _Must be overworked_. He thought as he took off his robe.

*****

Dorothy began to hum a tuneless tune as she showered. _What could be more glorious than this? _She thought.

By the time the sound reached Roger's ears, it was to late. He turned around in the shower and came to face with Dorothy.

"DOROTHY!" He screamed, dropping the soap. "What are you doing here?!" 

"Apparently taking a shower." Dorothy said annoyed.

__

Annoyance? Roger thought. _Where's that monotone I'm so use to. In fact, she looks flushed. Is she blushing? _Confused, Roger was.

"But I thought-" 

"Did you not hear the water Roger Smith?" Dorothy asked. Her voice becoming harsher as her face contorted into an infuriated look. " Did you not think other's in this house like to take showers?"

"Dorothy please. I thought Norman had run the shower for me."

"Norman has left to buy groceries." 

__

He has? That explains the bike. I thought he was coming in not going out.

"Why are you still here Roger Smith?" Dorothy asked, her blush deepening. "Get Out! GET OUT YOU PERV!"

"But Dorothy-" That's when he realized. He had grabbed her wrist- And felt a pulse.

"Dorothy?" He questioned, thoroughly confused. "You're..."

Her skin was flushed all over form the heat of the shower.

"You're..."

Her eyes full of light that wasn't there before.

"Human."

Her lips formed a gentle smile. "I was wondering when you would notice, Roger."

She leaned in, closing her eyes. _Now, to find what love is like_.

*****

With a start Dorothy awoke. It was the 3rd time she had that dream, and each time it was more real than the last. She wasn't sure what to make of it. _Maybe its just a malfunction in my system_. She thought. She could talk to Norman about it, but she really didn't want to. She had decided she liked the dream, though she could never explain to herself why she always almost kissed Roger at the end. _Roger! Its pass time for him to get up_. She thought. _Time for his wake up call_. 

*****

With a start Roger awoke. It was the 3rd time he had that dream, and each time it was more real than the last. He wasn't sure what to make of it. _Maybe I'm just overworked_. He thought. He could talk to Norman about it, but he was to embarrassed. He had decided the dream wasn't to bad, though why he always almost kissed Dorothy at the end was beyond him. He was startled by the sound of playing downstairs. _And there's the bane of my existence now_. He thought with a smile. 

Keep dreaming. And maybe, your dreams will come true.


End file.
